Surprise Attack Division
The of the Allied Shinobi Forces is a group of shinobi that were placed together as a battalion because of their skills at ambush attacks. Members History After their formation and brief introduction to each other, the squad mobilizes via Sai's ink birds in order to advance into the enemies territory from the air.Naruto manga; Chapter 516 During thie aerial journey, Omoi's anxiety soon develops into a deep concern that doesn't go unnoticed by his captain. When questioned whether he himself is worried, Kankurō retorts that considering how crucial their mission is in determining the extent of future causalities, their thoughts should be solely focused upon making the operation a success. After landing in the densely forested terrain, Kankurō quickly details the priorities of their main assignment, which includes the construction of various bases and the establishment of numerous covert traps. Proceeding with the assembly of the main base, he then orders Omoi to place traps around the perimeter, before telling Sai to return to the air and continue with observation, while Ittan excavates trenches utilizing his respective earth techniques. Tango is then assigned to the construction of the chakra transmission antenna, as Zaji and Hoheto survey the immediate area with their sensor-type abilities, allowing Kankurō and Kiri to formulate their strategy. However; just moments after completing these ordained tasks, Zaji detects the injured Muta Aburame and quickly attempts to help him, impetuously charging beyond the perimeter. Thanks to Hoheto's Byakugan, Muta's arrival is swiftly exposed as a devious trap, orchestrated by Akatsuki's Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon from afar and despite a substantial explosion Kankurō manages to successfully retrieve and save Zaji. Simultaneously to this Ittan, using another of his earth techniques, rescues the entire division by plunging the surrounding terrain deep into the ground. Unfortunately these actions are unable to save Muta but before they even have time to mourn, they are assaulted by two other members of the defeated Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party, both of whom are now under Sasori's control. These aggressors are warded off thanks to Omoi's proficient sword skills, but yet again they are attacked from above, this time by Shin, who is in turn repelled by Sai. Evidently shocked by the appearance of his deceased 'brother', Sai is momentarily unable to reply, leaving Omoi to instead raise his blade with the determination of defeating these present foes.Naruto manga; Chapter 517 Seemingly launching into an unequivocal charge towards a nonchalant Deidara, Omoi instead conducts a graceful yet deceptive maneuver in order to sever Sasori's ties with the incapacitated victims, allowing Hoheto and Tango to recover their exhausted forms. Exploiting this momentary opportunity, Kankurō dexterously attaches his own respective chakra threads to those belonging to Sasori, before utilizing a forceful pull to bring his adversary down to the rapidly rising earth below, in turn crushing a sufficiently disorientated Deidara. Kankurō then ignores his opponent's subsequent compliment, remarking instead that his Black Secret Technique has now surpassed those of the master of the Red Secret Technique, just as he summons Sasori's former 'body'. Ordering Ittan to fabricate a protective barrier around the injured while Kiri focuses upon their treatment, Kankurō is alerted by Hoheto to the presence of a quantity of exploding clay within Shin's stomach but after the announcement that the ability can be deactivated by lightning based techniques, Omoi admits that he possesses a few. Sortieing once again, Kankurō and Omoi ineffectually clash with a manipulated Shin, only to lure him into a previously concealed trap just moments before Deidara is able to activate the consumed volatile substance. Hearing the resultant explosion reverberate through the confines of the dense dome, Zaji informs Kiri that those outside are still alive, despite some seemingly incurring minor injuries. A slowly awakening Sai, evidently angered by Deidara's proceeding referral to the rapidly reforming Shin as simply "the bomb", recovers the remainder of his scattered belongings, before defiantly challenging his current opponents with a fully saturated brush in hand. Appearing suddenly behind the dumbfounded foes, Sai's Benevolent Kings propel the pair straight into the clutches of Kankurō's puppets, where he uses a combination of his own Black Secret Technique: Machine Triple Shot and Omoi's lightning chakra infused blade to seal them inside. Commending Omoi on a job well done, Kankurō assures him that his technique will be enough and so he should instead provide assistance to the others, but by this point Shin's soul had already begun to depart, freed from its bonds after observing Sai's drawing of the 'brothers'.Naruto manga; Chapter 518 References